The Totyer War
Background The Totyer War was a regional conflict primarily fought between the city-state of Gaclu, led under Mayor thecoolkid26 (TCK), which commanded the army alongside his war chief Iklunan, against the mayors and generals of the kingdom of Totyer, led by king Yelukta. The war saw the end of the kingdom of Totyer, as the majority of it was annexed by Gaclu, and saw the formation of the United Republics of Ari (URA). Prelude In Gaclu, a city council meeting was called upon by the Mayor, thecoolkid26, and the five councilmen of the city - Eztorat, Unlet, Ofjok, Ungle, and Aatanen. Mayor TCK had brought two major plans for Gaclu - An invasion and total annexation of Totyer, and vast reformations to the government to maintain the country's stability after the war. He brought up two main points - Gaclu had been under the chains of Totyer throughout its history, and that this war could act as a sort of revenge, despite tolerance being shown to the citizens of Totyer. Additionally, the inevitable fall of the elven nation of Uzher posed a threat to Gaclu, as it will most likely become a target from other, much larger nations, due to its strategic position on a mountain range. After initial disagreement, the council voted in favor of the declaration of war, and Mayor TCK began invading Totyer on Hematite 4th. Operation Atulan's Destiny TCK had come up with a brief but simple plan to end the war quickly against Totyer. As their capital, Polskat, was next to Gaclu, the plan would be, obviously, to take it first. However, a more elaborate plan that involved the creation of a force of 100 civilians from the city-state with minimal training was created. First, the civilian force will exit Gaclu, and head toward the nearby fortress of Enyut, which was Totyer's third largest city and was mostly undefended, as its force was elsewhere. The forces at Polskat, recognizing this, will either have to confront the civilian force or allow for Enyut to fall to the enemy. Afterwards, the main Gaclu squad will confront the Polskat forces, whether they remained in their city or went to fight at Enyut. The plan was briefed with Iklunan, and he accepted. TCK led the main squad, while Iklunan led the civilian force. Combat Battle of Polskat Operation Atulan's Destiny began, and the civilian force marched towards Enyut. The army at Polskat did not move, and with little resistance, Iklunan managed to seize the fortress in the small Battle of Enyut. After this victory, the main force marched onwards toward Polskat, and fighting began. The defending force was stationed on the hill in which the capital was located. Archers began exchanging fire at the beginning, as the defending forces moved to a better position to attack the opposing force. As archer fire continued mostly inconclusively, Polskat's army made the fatal mistake of charging the enemy and leaving their favorable position on the hills.With superior cavalry, Gaclu's force managed to beat back the infantry. Eventually, the archer force was toppled, and most of Totyer's troops in Polskat were dead, with Gaclu receiving signifcantly lower casualties. The remaining defending soldiers would be captured. After Gaclu marched into Polskat, King Yelukta was unable to flee in time, and was captured. He surrendered to Gaclu. However, the Mayor of Otyuto, Totyer's second largest city, vowed to continue the war. Battle of Riotfa Gaclu's army then went on to attack the hillock of Riotfa, which was defended by the support division initially from Enyut. The Riotfan soldiers posed a large enough threat to Gaclu that defeating them was crucial toward winning the war for Gaclu. Additionally, the forces at Riotfa recaptured a nearby hillock called Utyotter, which was Totyer's only port town. With all of this in mind, the same force that won at Polskat replaced its remaining soldiers and camped in Polskat, and then marched on to Riotfa. The city itself lay between two hills. The archer force was able to easily capture one of its two hills, as the defending force lay in front of the city's entrance. The cavalry force went on to directly confront the enemy as archers began firing. The support divisions, with no archers, were unable to counter the archer firing and simply worked toward counter-attacking the cavalry. Trenches were built, which managed to relieve the pressure done by the archers but did not stop the cavalry. Riotfa would subsequently fall, as no effective counter-attack was ever done against the Gaclu squad. Following the defeat at Riotfa, the hillock of Utyotter declared its independence, becoming the State of Utyotter. Although it had no actual military, the squad at Riotfa had to return to Polskat, as the remaining division at Otyuto could capture Polskat and Gaclu if the squad were to make the journey to Utyotter. The hillock would remain independent and see the end of the Totyer War. Battle of Otyuto & The End of the War The same squad had its eyes locked on its last target, the city of Otyuto, where the exiled Totyer government was centered. In cooperation with the nation of Uzher, as Otyuto was surrounded by it, the army marched onwards. Otyuto was surrounded by a moat, and it only had one point of entry, with a drawbridge that could be opened and closed. However, it had the flaw that it didn't have a gate system. As Gaclu's army approached, Otyuto made the fatal and final mistake of not approaching them directly and closed the drawbridge. Archers immediately seized the opportunity and opened fire on the defending division, which did not have any archers of its own to counter theirs. Otyuto's force retreated to the north-western portion of the city, the only area with the walls to shield them from the archer barrages. During the next few days, the archers pinned Otyuto's entire army, as the infantry went out to forage for wood and other materials to build a makeshift bridge of their own, and enter the city. Eventually, with few attempts to exit their positions, the defending force met with the infantry inside their own city walls. The archers soon came inside, providing assistance to the cavalry. Two-thirds of the Otyuto force fell and were captured after a while of intense fighting. Eventually, the last portion of the army surrendered without a fight in the 4th of Obsidian, ending all major combatting in the war. The nearby hillock of Nenyut, as part of a deal done with Uzher, was taken by the nation of Uzher in a minor battle called the Battle of Nenyut. Similarly to the Battle of Enyut, Nenyut fell with very little resistance, and was the last battle of the war. Aftermath With King Yelukta's surrender being recognized, no formal peace treaty was made and the Totyer War saw its conclusion immediately after the Battles of Otyuto and Nenyut. During the war, the new republican system of government was implemented in Gaclu, and after the war, Gaclu renamed itself as the United Republics of Ari (URA) and changed its flag. Over time, the dwarven population became accomodated with the sudden transition in government, and national support for Mayor TCK increased. Local support in Gaclu, however, especially increased, with TCK's approval ratings in his home city rising to 95%. The goal to have an election by Granite 1st was possible, and elections began to be organized immediately after the war's end. Utlat Opposition by the mayors of the captured cities in Totyer and military chiefs culminated into many major officials fleeing to the nearby nation of Utlat. During the war, letters were exchanged between Totyer and Utlat, which quickly became suspicious. Finally, Uzher reported intercepting a codified letter from a messanger in Otyuto headed to Utlat. After a diplomatic attempt toward the king of Utlat failed, relations between the URA and Utlat quickly deteriorated, and the two began opposing each other. Overall, politics in Western Ari were quickly changed over the course of the year. The State of Utyotter remained independent after the war's end. However, the URA claimed to have control over the hillock, and military intervention in the hillock has become an option. Category:Conflict